


All Necessary Precautions

by Cerberusia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rapist Doesn't Realize It's Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: It wasn'tpreciselyrape. What had Kaiba been thinking, going out in public, smelling like that?





	All Necessary Precautions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



It wasn't _precisely_ rape. What had Kaiba been thinking, going out in public, smelling like that? A court would call it _forcible seduction_. There was leniency in these things to allow for the mind-altering effects of heat on both the omega and the alphas affected.

If he'd really wanted to, Kaiba could have fought him off. Wasn't he meant to be a black belt in at least two martial arts? He'd handled himself against Pegasus' goons just fine, and they'd been a lot bigger and a lot more professionally trained than Jounouchi. It pained him to admit it, but under normal circumstances, Jounouchi would never have got a hit in on Kaiba.

But he had. And he'd done much more besides.

~*~*~

Seto would like to be able to say that he'd taken all the necessary precautions.

But it was difficult to take sensible precautions against getting caught out on heat, when you didn't _know_ that you were on heat. Or were capable of being.

Gozaburo had been pleased when he hadn't presented once he hit puberty. He didn't approve of alphas thinking with their knots or omegas not thinking at all - much better to be a beta, like him, free from the inconvenience and indignities of the biannual heat cycle. Seto had been glad too, for the same reasons. It was one of the few things he and Gozaburo had ever agreed on.

In retrospect, there had been plenty of opportunities to avert disaster. It hadn't been inevitable. If he hadn't attended school because he was feeling under the weather; if he'd ignored Jounouchi's goading; if he'd realised sooner why he felt so strange and called his car right away. He might not have all his dignity, but he wouldn't now feel the repulsive sensation of come dripping out of his ass while he pretended to his driver that nothing was wrong. He should have cleaned up in the toilets before leaving, no doubt; but he'd just wanted to get _out_ , out of gym storage cupboard, out of the school where for all he knew or cared Jounouchi might still be uselessly prowling the halls.

~*~*~

They'd had to tidy the gym store cupboard together. It was beneath Seto's dignity, especially when he considered that he had arranged things so he was excused from all communal sporting activities in favour of judo practice nearby. This was due less to snobbery than to recognition that he lacked partners of a suitable level at school.

Nevertheless, he was required, upon his return, to tidy the cupboard.

"Because you're both tall," the PE teacher had explained. And Seto, who was feeling much more benevolent after engaging in deliberate and controlled violence, had acquiesced. He had even condescended to take off his coat. And so he and Jounouchi had entered the PE store cupboard together, ready to grapple with the mats and equipment and sling insults at each other. Seto found slanging matches with Jounouchi to be a pleasant way to pass the time when he was in the mood.

Seto had noticed Jounouchi giving him a funny look; since many of Jounouchi's looks were funny, apparently unintentionally, he ignored it until Jounouchi said, brusquely,

"Hey, you feeling OK?"

Seto contrived to look as superior as possible.

"Didn't know you cared," he said, hoisting a mat against the wall.

"You're all pale and sweaty. You're not gonna pass out on me, are you?"

Jounouchi looked sincerely concerned, which so appalled Seto's sense of independence that he snapped,

"I'm _fine_ , mutt," even though he did feel quite strange by now and thought he probably ought to lie down. So he did what he normally did when his body threatened to rebel: he ignored it and kept going.

Jounouchi didn't look convinced, but he left the subject alone and kept stacking cones. Seto was fully dressed in school uniform, but Jounouchi was in his PE kit, and Seto distracted himself from the strange feeling by covertly admiring his muscled calves, covered with downy fair hair. Jounouchi's personality left a great deal to be desired, but his looks were nothing to grumble about. He wasn't stunningly handsome, but he was better looking that you'd expect of a former delinquent, and his body was lanky and fit. It was a shame that he ruined it all whenever he opened his mouth.

Finally, Jounouchi came over to help Seto with the last couple of mats. Seto could have waved him off with a sneer, or just told him to have fun finishing it off and left him to it; but he really did feel strange now, so he let Jounouchi take hold of the other side of the mat and shove it into position with its fellows. Seto switched his attention from Jounouchi's legs to his equally attractive forearms.

"You smell weird," Jounouchi announced once they'd hefted the mat up against the wall with the rest.

Seto gave him the coldest stare he could muster. The one that made corporate executives' bowels turn to water.

" _Really_ weird," Jounouchi insisted, and stepped forward into Seto's personal space. Seto brought up his arms, ready to put some of his earlier judo into practice. But when he took a deep breath, he found that Jounouchi smelled 'weird' too.

"Shut up, mutt," he said, his head swirling. Jounouchi's smell was strange, but it wasn't _bad_. It wasn't the normal teenaged boy smell, that particular combination of gym socks, cheap body spray and occasionally food. It was something pheromonal and complex. And, to Seto's horror, _appealing_.

"I don't mean you smell _bad_ or anything," Jounouchi continued, unwittingly echoing Seto's thoughts. "Just weird. Not like you usually smell."

"You have no idea what I normally smell like," Seto croaked, and fervently hoped it was true. There was a quivering in the pit of his stomach. Jounouchi seemed to be getting closer. Seto really ought to shove him to the floor and get out of this store cupboard, which seemed to be contracting by the second.

"Sure I do," Jounouchi countered. "Expensive." He _was_ closer, only inches away, and Seto could look into his brown eyes and see that the pupil had almost swallowed the iris. Seto felt cramped, trapped. Jounouchi's scent surrounded him. Jounouchi was an alpha, wasn't he? He'd never said as much, but it was obvious in the way he acted so brash and how protective he was of his pretty little omega friends. And once or twice Seto had smelled something coming off him, something a little like how he smelled now.

Jounouchi's grip on his arms burnt straight through his sweater. Seto went stiff as a board, as if electrocuted. If his hair could have stood on end, it would have. His skin prickled with goosebumps. He really ought to take a swing at Jounouchi, but his body had locked up, yet felt strangely loose at the same time. He could see Jounouchi's nostrils flaring as he sniffed, then saw his mouth open. Flehmen response. Seto did it too. He couldn't help himself. He opened his mouth and sucked in a breath of Jounouchi's scent.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

His knees went weak, so weak he stumbled and crumpled into Jounouchi. For a long moment, the only thing holding him up was Jounouchi's strong grip. His head was ringing, his senses were all in spin, his whole body throbbed. He felt hot and loose and urgently, desperately horny.

"Nnnnf," said Jounouchi, his face buried in Seto's neck. Their bodies were pressed against each other so tightly that Seto could feel the bulge of Jounouchi's dick against his leg. A dick that had a fat knot at its base, just ready to fill Seto up.

Seto hated feeling stupid. His entire life was built upon proving that he had, metaphorically speaking, the biggest dick in the room, and that included being the smartest, always. His first and greatest asset had always been his brain. He could always strategize his way out. Some people called it ruthlessness; he called it clear sight.

But he was stupid, _stupid_ \- so stupid to have discounted the possibility that he simply hadn't presented yet. There were hormone tests, DNA tests that could tell you with almost no margin for error. But he'd let himself trust in Gozaburo, and accordingly he'd fallen victim to the fatal flaw that had killed the old man in the end: overconfidence. Overlooking detail. He was a _fool_. And now he was going through his first heat while cornered in a school store cupboard by a horny alpha.

Jounouchi made a growling noise in the back of his throat that made all the hairs on the back of Seto's neck stand up. He fought, roughly, uselessly. All the strength had gone out of his limbs. Ordinarily, he could have pinned Jounouchi within seconds; but his body wouldn't cooperate, all sluggish and loose and weak. Hot, sick fear burned in his stomach. The weight of Jounouchi's body bore him inexorably to the floor, onto the last blue gym mat still waiting to be stacked. Seto struggled all the way down.

Jounouchi had managed to shove a leg between Seto's, affording him the leverage now to prise open his thighs. In frustration Seto bit him, but Jounouchi made a noise that didn't sound like it was putting him off.

"Get _off_ ," Seto snarled, and he heard the panic in his own voice. But Jounouchi nuzzled him - pressed their cheeks together to share scent - like he thought Seto was just skittish. Seto breathed in another lungful of deliciously maddening alpha scent, and felt his whole body throb. This would be a lot easier to resist if his hormones would stop reminding him how good it would feel to just _give in_.

He struggled again when Jounouchi started to fumble with his sweater and the shirt beneath, but Jounouchi got them both rucked up to expose his belly and chest. He kissed and licked at Seto's neck, where Seto hadn't realised he was sensitive to somebody else's breath, somebody else's teeth.

"Stop," he said, but Jounouchi didn't hear. Seto was burning, burning. "Get off, mutt," he snarled, but it came out as less of a snarl than a whine. He didn't sound like he meant it. No wonder Jounouchi wasn't convinced.

"Shhh," said Jounouchi, distractedly. "I've got you."

Seto had plenty of biting retorts to _that_ indignity, but Jounouchi was moving further down his body, the blunt-fingered hands Seto had so admired now stroking his chest roughly, squeezing and toying with his nipples until they stood up in stiff peaks. At the first pinch, Seto gasped through clenched teeth. He'd never thought - but of course, he was an _omega_ , and this was what omegas liked, wasn't it? And he _did_ like it, or rather his body did. Jounouchi's crude treatment of his nipples sent a jolt straight to his cock with each twist and pinch. Seto hated that it felt good, and he hated even more that Jounouchi of all people should have revealed it to him. When they left this room, Jounouchi would be able to say _Oh yeah, that Kaiba loves it when you play with his tits_.

There was no escape from Jounouchi's attentions. Seto tried to punch him or kick him, but the blows were weak and Jounouchi barely seemed to notice them. In desperation, Seto dug his nails into any part of Jounouchi he could reach; but like the earlier biting, that only seemed to spur him on. Seto could have howled with frustration. He'd got himself into this mess, and he had no way to extricate himself. Shouting wouldn't work - they'd been left as the last people in the gym. Not even the teacher would be loitering outside the store cupboard. There might be other students cleaning the classrooms still, but they wouldn't be able to hear them. And, worse, Seto didn't _want_ them to hear him. He needed desperately to retain his tenuous grasp on his dignity, and that did not extend to his classmates (he refused to call them his peers) finding him in a compromising position with Jounouchi Katsuya, of all people.

Jounouchi was moving on top of him, grinding his erection into Seto's leg. Seto could imagine it perfectly, and his body responded to the visceral image. He could feel himself leaking. His body wanted that thick alpha cock inside him. And what frightened Seto, more than the heavy weight of Jounouchi pressing him into the gym mat, was how strong that biological pull was. It didn't really matter what he wanted. It didn't really matter that he wanted to get up and get away and break Jounouchi's jaw while he was at it. His body simply wouldn't let him. His body knew exactly what it wanted, and it wanted Jounouchi, as an alpha, to provide it. He ached, all over. He was a hole, an empty receptacle, desperate to be filled up.

He put up a last-ditch attempt. He jack-knifed off the floor, unseating Jounouchi, and brought up his arms with fingers locked to deliver a bone-shattering blow to Jounouchi's nose - and then Jounouchi knocked him back onto the mat as easily as a mother cat with a kitten, and crawled back on top of him with a determined expression.

"Stop it," he said, as if Seto was just playing around, being a tease. "I can _feel_ how much you want it."

And he put his hand between Seto's legs. His fingers slid from the outline of Seto's erection down, down to press against his hole.

Seto convulsed like he'd touched a live wire, and he felt his hole pump out a fresh dribble of slick. He knew that Jounouchi could feel it even through his pants.

"D-don't touch there," he said breathily, and cursed himself for saying a line right out of an AV. Predictably, Jounouchi - who probably watched the damn things all the time - was in no way put off.

"You're so wet," he murmured. He'd definitely watched too much porn. Seto could feel his face burning. Apparently there had been only one thing missing to complete his humiliation: narration. He tried to squirm away from Jounouchi's explorations, but his weakened body was trapped beneath Jounouchi's weight where he was more or less sitting on Seto's legs. The ugly flickering touch of panic set in in Seto's stomach, and he fought to quell it. There was never any use in panicking - it clouded the mind and typically just made the situation worse. But even Seto's exceptionally quick brain was struggling to come up with ideas for how he might extricate himself. Worse, his body was flushed with heat, and Jounouchi's touch set off sparks under Seto's skin.

 _It's a hormonal reaction_ , he told himself, gritting his teeth. If he kept thinking about it like that - like something inconvenient his body was doing without his permission, nothing to do with _him_ \- he could try to minimise the impact his first heat was having on him.

"Come on," Jounouchi was murmuring breathlessly. He pulled at Seto's belt, lust-clumsy fingers struggling with the clasp. Seto didn't help. This was the moment. He tensed, gathered his meagre reserves of strength, and managed to hurl his torso off the floor - and found himself suddenly looking down at Jounouchi, whose attention was still fixed on his belt. From a sitting position, he could get a lot more leverage. He grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders and _shoved_.

Jounouchi fell back in surprise - but not off Seto entirely, only up onto his knees. Under normal conditions, Seto could have hurled him to the other end of the store cupboard. Instead of being repulsed, Jounouchi leaned in again.

"Don't be shy," he whispered into Seto's mouth, which would have made Seto laugh derisively if he'd been able to find anything funny about this situation.

"I am _not_ -" But Seto's protest was cut off by Jounouchi's mouth. Jounouchi sighed and licked and nibbled at Seto's lips, while his hands abandoned Seto's belt and ran all over the rest of his body instead - stroking his chest, tangling in his hair. The casually possessive edge to his touches made Seto's skin crawl. He bit Jounouchi's tongue, and got a hiss and a renewed assault for his trouble. Did it really not hurt, Seto wondered? Or were Jounouchi's alpha hormones clouding his perceptions so badly in the same way that Seto's did his, so all stimulation was perceived as erotic?

His belt came undone under Jounouchi's hands, and Jounouchi eagerly pulled down the zipper. Some part of Seto that was still able to feel shame cringed from the thought of Jounouchi seeing his obvious erection, touching it - and then he did touch it, and Seto stopped thinking for a long second. He was desperate, so desperate, and Jounouchi's big dry hand felt so devastatingly good that he whimpered and groaned into Jounouchi's mouth. _Disgusting,_ he thought, dimly.

He was aware of Jounouchi pulling at his pants, trying to yank them down around his thighs. He tried to press his legs together, but Jounouchi already had a thigh between his, and Seto's weak struggles only succeeded in flexing his thighs like he was trying to hump Jounouchi's hand. If he could prevent Jounouchi from undressing him, somehow, then Jounouchi couldn't fuck him. It was that simple. Except it _wasn't_ that simple, because even though Seto was resisting and refusing to lift his hips, Jounouchi had managed to worm a hand inside his pants and his fingers crept back, back, until a finger pressed at his leaking hole and Seto's vision whited out and he arched his hips as the finger slid easily into him.

He couldn't focus, he couldn't _think_. Jounouchi had worked his pants down to his knees, and Seto was left bare to his avaricious gaze. His vision was blurry, his body sparking and jerking and leaking beyond his control. All he cared about was the finger exploring his insides, stroking and rubbing and curling, and he knew he was making the most awful noises, whining and crying, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted it, he wanted _more_. He had a horrific vision of himself straddling Jounouchi and fucking himself on the alpha's cock, and he knew with a frightening certainty that if Jounouchi didn't fuck him in the next five minutes, he would start begging.

Jounouchi was mouthing at his neck now, where Seto was sensitive. To feel somebody's tongue trailing across your skin was disgusting, but it set off tingling streams that ran down to Seto's belly. It was sick and demeaning. Seto bit his lip so he didn't say anything like _do it, do it_.

But when Jounouchi pulled his finger out of Seto's leaking ass, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud, plaintive noise. No, he needed something inside him, something to plug him up.

Shuffling, and Seto's legs, still entangled in his pants, were suddenly hauled up and pressed to his chest, exposing his hole. Jounouchi stopped nuzzling him, and Seto couldn't even be glad, because he knew Jounouchi was looking at his bared genitals and could see and smell just how aroused he was. He kicked his feet, uselessly.

More shuffling, and something hot - there, right there - the tip pressing -

Seto howled as the alpha's cock pushed mercilessly into him. It didn't hurt, it just _pushed_ , massive unbearable pressure obliterating his senses. The world went blurry white, his pulse drummed in his ears. He could feel Jounouchi's hot panting breath on his cheek. His body opened so easily to the invasion, slick inner walls so eager to receive. His eyes closed, and he couldn't get them to stay open.

The rough drag of Jounouchi's cock was enough to get him seeing stars, again and again, Jounouchi battering him with uncoordinated thrusts over and over, like he'd never done this before. Like he couldn't control himself. But Seto couldn't control himself either, tearing frantically at Jounouchi's back with his short neat nails and feeling his hole drool out more slick to lubricate Jounouchi's cock as it fucked him. There was nowhere to get away from it, no respite. Jounouchi didn't put any finesse into it. He just fucked Seto hard and fast, and all the pleasure centres in Seto's body lit up like a pinball machine that was being hit in the right places over and over. He had to tip his head back and gasp for air that seemed too hot and too thick.

He was being fucked by Jounouchi, in the gym cupboard, and he was frightened. He didn't like to admit that to himself, because the only thing he would admit to be scared by was Mokuba being in danger; but he was frightened now, in a visceral, animal kind of way. He was scared of what Jounouchi might do to him - what more could Jounouchi do to him? - that somebody might walk in, that Jounouchi would forever after look at him with a knowing smirk. And what frightened him most was the way his body was responding. His muscles were lax, his reflexes slow. He was hot all over, inside and out, and it felt uncomfortable - except where Jounouchi's thick cock was thrust inside him, the only thing that could soothe the ache. His body urged him to relax, give in, give himself up to the all-consuming hungry desire to be a receptacle, a hole, an aching quivering thing that thought only of being knotted.

His mind was dissolving. Seto fought to dig his nails into Jounouchi's back - he was reduced to scratching like a child now - and tried to make it clear that he was not enjoying this, that he could not be forced to enjoy being degraded and ravished against his will. He bit his lip until he felt warm blood trickle down his chin, but he could hear himself gasping for breath and letting out awful, humiliating noises that only seemed to spur Jounouchi on. His body fought his control, tried to relax into submission the way all his instincts were telling him to. Seto hadn't come as far as he had by being _submissive_.

Jounouchi was loud, though. Seto could hear his hungry panting even over his own helpless noises and the blood rushing in his ears. At least he didn't say anything. If he didn't speak, it was easier for Seto to pretend that it wasn't Jounouchi doing this to him. That it wasn't anybody doing it to him: just a disembodied cock ramming into him like it was trying to break something inside him.

As stupid as it was, Seto had forgotten about the knot. He had mostly forgotten to think at all. But the moment the swollen base of Jounouchi's dick touched Seto's ass, all Seto's body lit up again and said _yes yes yes_. He was making noise again, desperate high-pitched sounds were coming out of him and his body trembled as Jounouchi moved his sweaty grip from his thighs to his hips and began to _push_.

He couldn't even resist. He couldn't even tell Jounouchi to get his knot away from Seto's ass, no way, you might have managed to pin me and fuck me but you're not _knotting_ me, what the fuck. His rim even stretched to accomodate the swelling and they always said you shouldn't take a knot during your first heat, it would damage you or something, but that was for omegas who presented at the normal age and were too small to take it; he was seventeen and nearly 190cm tall, he could take it easily.

And he _did_ take it easily. It felt impossibly big as it stretched him open, so big that surely it couldn't really fit into him without tearing something - but there was only the aching all-consuming churning pleasure as Jounouchi forced his knot into Seto's eager hole. The stretch made it _better_ , drove Seto further into frenzy, and he couldn't think, he couldn't _think_ -

The whole knot popped in and Seto spasmed. Colourful flashes shot off behind his eyelids. Jounouchi, trapped by the still-swelling knot, humped Seto's ass frantically, grinding his dick into Seto's prostate and making him see stars. All the pleasure was coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach, pooling at the base of his cock, and it felt like it was coming from _everywhere_ , his whole body sensitized and glowing and sparking with it. Yes, yes, _yes_ -

He squeezed the thick cock inside him as he came, he could _feel_ himself clamping down on it, and he could just barely hear Jounouchi's throttled moans as his vision whited out and rushing blood obliterated any other sound and his whole body tensed and jerked so hard it was painful, orgasm so good it _hurt_.

It left him wrung-out and boneless, sprawled on the gym mat under Jounouchi's heavy body. Jounouchi was groaning and gnawing on his shoulder, and whenever another spurt of fluid gushed into Seto's ass, he jerked like he was trying to thrust. Like everything that had come before, it was disgusting and felt incredibly good. The knot, and now being filled with alpha come - this was exactly what Seto's body had demanded. And it had got it.

Seto's consciousness seemed to float from his body, rising to hover just below the water-stained ceiling. He looked down at himself. He still hadn't opened his eyes. His legs were propped over Jounouchi's shoulders, which looked ridiculous given that he was still tangled up in his own pants. He dissolved. He might even have passed out for a minute.

When he opened his eyes for real, he found Jounouchi watching him through half-lidded eyes. Seto clenched, and the knot throbbed inside him and he got to see Jounouchi take a sharp breath. He didn't feel any pain - that was the point of omega hormones - but he was sure he would once he managed at last to extricate himself.

"I didn't know you were omega," said Jounouchi quietly, as if they were having pillow talk. "You hid _that_ one very well."

Seto could have said, _I didn't know either until approximately half an hour ago. Congratulations, mutt, we've shared a very special realisation._

"Shut up," he said, and shut his eyes again. After a long minute, he realised that the strange sensation was Jounouchi delicately, possessively stroking his shoulder.


End file.
